This invention relates to an electron-beam generating apparatus comprising a support member (spacer) and an image forming apparatus such as a display device, to which the electron-beam generating apparatus is applied, and, more particularly to an electron-beam generating apparatus comprising a large number of electron-emitting devices and an image forming apparatus using the electron-beam generating apparatus.